Sólo Amigos
by Cydalima
Summary: Una noche estrellada y un poco de melancolía hacen que Ryuichi piense un poco sobre sus sentimientos. Porque él sabe que ama a Shuichi, pero está consciente de que éste sólo tiene ojos para Yuki Eiri.


Este es mi primer fanfic de Gravitation, espero que les agrade y que me den su opinión al respecto. De antemano muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Gravitation_ es propiedad de Murakami Maki, _Kimi to Boku_ y _Sony Magazines_. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino que mi única misión aquí es ofrecer un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**SÓLO AMIGOS**

Aquí estoy nuevamente, mirando por esta ventana la inmensidad del cielo lleno de estrellas, la luna iluminando la cuidad los edificios que emiten su propio brillo, los autos que circulan por las múltiples avenidas y calles que hay aquí. Son las dos de la mañana, no he podido dormir en todo este tiempo. ¿La razón? Bien, es bastante simple. Es porque no dejo de pensar en ti.

Sí, en ti.

Pero no saber de que te encuentras lejos lo que me pone triste, sino que sé perfectamente bien que, sin importar lo que haga, lo que diga, lo que piense o lo que sueñe, tú nunca serás mío. ¡Si tan solo hubiera llegado a tu vida un poco antes, quizá las cosas serían distintas ahora! Pero es algo que por más que quiera, jamás podrá ser cambiado, de ello estoy consciente. ¿Sabes? En verdad sería reconfortante que pudieras decirme en qué momento me enamoré de ti, porque ni siquiera yo lo sé. Solo sé que en cuanto te vi, en aquel escenario, completamente estático y sin saber qué hacer, decidí que estaría a tu lado para ayudarte en cuanto me necesitaras. Esa es la razón por la que subí a cantar contigo. Quizá tú no lo comprendiste en ese momento, pero quise demostrarte de esa manera que yo sería un amigo para ti, y quien sabe, quizá hasta algo más.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que tu corazón ya tenía dueño, alguien cuya presencia se grabó en tu corazón como si te hubieran marcado al rojo vivo desde el momento en que lo viste. Ocho letras, cuatro sílabas, dos palabras... Un hombre que me separa de ti, como un enorme muro que me veo imposibilitado de saltar. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser él? Esas han sido siempre mis preguntas. ¿Acaso lo hace a propósito? ¿De alguna manera, le parece placentero o gratificante el verme sufrir? Yuki Eiri me ha robado dos veces lo que más he amado en este mundo.

La primera vez lo hizo con Seguchi Touma.

¡Ah, Touma! Mi mejor amigo ahora, pero allá en mi juventud (porque, a pesar de todo, estoy consciente de que los años pasan y ya no soy un jovencito como lo eres tú), yo le amé demasiado, quizá como jamás podré volver a amar. Por él, yo habría sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de ir a cualquier lugar; su sola presencia me alegraba como no tienes idea, sus sonrisas siempre me reconfortaron en los peores momentos, sus abrazos y buenos tratos siempre me dieron falsas esperanzas… Pero su corazón estaba ocupado por Yuki Eiri. Por esa razón se casó con su hermana, para poder aparentar y protegerlo sin arriesgar la imagen del músico famoso y empresario exitoso que se ha formado con el pasar de los años.

¿Te digo un secreto? Esa es la razón de mi forma de ser. Sí, es la razón por la cual soy un adulto que se comporta como un niño… O un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto, depende de cómo quieras verlo; soy como un pequeño niño que, por miedo a ser herido, se niega a crecer a pesar de que su cuerpo, aunque no lo aparente, envejece lenta y tortuosamente. Soy consciente de ello y realmente no me molesta, a pesar de que no hay día en el que no escuche a mis espaldas alguien diciendo que sufro algún tipo de trastorno de la personalidad, que soy bipolar y que sólo el micrófono logra sacar mi "verdadero yo". Me da risa cuando escucho ese tipo de comentarios sobre mi persona, pues después de tantos años, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de decir, a ciencia cierta, quién es el verdadero Ryuichi Sakuma.

Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora. Hablaba de mi amor por Touma, ¿no es verdad? Aún le quiero, sí, aunque no con la misma intensidad que en "mis años mozos"; supongo que, con el pasar de los años, la resignación me ayudó a transformar esa pasión con la que le amé en un cariño más bien fraternal. Quien no ha cambiado, es él; aún ama a Eiri... ¿Amar? ¿Touma conoce el significado de esa palabra? En ocasiones, yo mismo dudo que lo suyo sea amor, quizá lo más apropiado sería llamarle obsesión. Alguna especie de retorcida obsesión con alguien que jamás podrá ser suyo, pese a sus intentos.

Ahora, la historia parece repetirse en cierta manera, aunque tus sentimientos por ese novelista, contrarios a los de Touma, son sinceros. Lo he notado; no soy el único, de hecho. Toda persona que se cruce con ustedes cuando están juntos es capaz de deducir, sin errar, que están hechos el uno para el otro. En pocas palabras, no importa lo que haga, tú no dejarás de amar a Yuki. Te he visto reír por él, llorar por él, sufrir por él y junto a él… Lo amas con verdadera sinceridad. Sabiendo eso, ¿quién soy yo para destruir ese sentimiento tan hermoso para ti?

Nadie. Esa es la respuesta.

El cielo comienza a aclarar, otra noche llega a su fin… y nuevamente la he pasado en vela, por pensar en ti. Sí, solo en ti. Observo cómo el sol se asoma poco a poco, hasta que ilumina toda la ciudad. Me levanto de la incómoda posición con la que me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana, pues mis piernas están entumidas por la falta de movimiento. Me doy una ducha, esperando así que el agua se lleve mi sufrimiento, mi dolor. Pero por más que lo intento, aún pienso en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tu voz, en tu cuerpo que quisiera hacer mío. Me visto con mucha lentitud, la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de salir el día de hoy, pero si no lo hago, Noriko me regañará y el esfuerzo invertido en nuestro nuevo álbum, habrá sido en vano.

Una vez vestido, tomo a Kumagoro. Esbozo una sonrisa al verlo; por estúpido que pueda parecer, siento que este pequeño muñeco de felpa es como mi salvavidas… O algo así. Salgo de mi departamento, Touma me espera como todas las mañanas, para ir juntos a los estudios NG. Al parecer una relación entre ambos, si se hubiera dado, no habría sido posible, él me ve más como a su hermano pequeño, no me podría ver como a un amante.

—¿Estás bien Ryu-chan?— pregunta él al verme serio. Supongo que para los demás, acostumbrados a mi efusividad, es algo extraño.

—¡Claro que estoy bien na no da— me apresuro a responder—, y Kuma-chan también se encuentra muy bien, ¿ne?— esbozo una sonrisa falsa.

Él me mira no muy convencido, pero sabe que no debe insistir… Soy demasiado terco y realmente no diré nada a menos que suceda algo demasiado convincente para que haga lo contrario.

—Está bien, si tú y Kuma-chan lo dicen, entonces les creo.

Llegamos a NG. Bajo del auto rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Touma de preguntar o decir algo más, no quiero que me interrogue. Camino sin un rumbo definido. Noto las miradas de todo el personal posarse en mí mientras avanzo por los pasillos. Quizá mi actitud meditabunda extrañe a los que me miran, quizá esperaban verme corriendo y jugando como es mi costumbre, pero sinceramente hoy no tengo ganas de hacerlo. No les doy importancia.

A lo lejos, una cabellera rosada llama mi atención. ¡Eres tú! ¿Cómo logras que con solo verte, mi día y mi vida cobren sentido así de pronto? Corro hacia ti, recuperando mi actitud alegre. Exclamo tu nombre con alegría, y al estar junto a ti, te abrazo fuertemente, intentando transmitirte mis sentimientos de esa manera.

—Sa-Sakuma-san— esbozas una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Shu-chan no saludó a Kumagoro na no da!

—Oh… ¡Hola Kuma-chan!— esbozas una de esas sonrisas que me traen loco.

La puerta más cercana se abre y de ella sale tu amigo, Hiroshi, quien al verme hace una ligera inclinación a modo de saludo, la cual yo respondo con una sonrisa inocente.

—Shuichi, es hora de comenzar. No se te olvidó escribir las nuevas canciones, ¿verdad?

—¿No confías en mí, Hiro? Hoy traje las nuevas letras— dices animadamente—. Estuve bastante inspirado— añades sonriendo aún más—, lo que pasa es que…— y un sonrojo cubre tu rostro, y una sonrisa soñadora aparece.

Te veo muy feliz, y eso me alegra mucho, tanto que no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pero al escucharte decir ese "Yuki se portó amable conmigo anoche", la sonrisa se borra de mi rostro al instante. ¡¿Otra vez ese rubio oxigenado? Todo en tu vida gira en torno a él, ¿no es así? ¿Celos? Sí, los siento, estoy celoso porque él sí puede abrazarte, besarte, tomarte… y amarte sin tener que esconder sus sentimientos, aunque le cueste trabajo demostrarlos.

—¿Sakuma-san, estás bien?—preguntas al ver mi seriedad. Parpadeo un par de veces, reaccionando; Hiroshi no está, supongo que en algún momento entró en la cabina de grabación y nos dejó solos una vez más. Sonrío, aunque me cuesta hacerlo y tú pareces tranquilizarte con ese gesto.

—¡Todo está bien na no da!

— Genial— sonríes—. Ehh, Sakuma-san, tengo que irme...

Estás por entrar en la cabina, pero tomo tu muñeca evitando que así sea. Volteas, quizá mirándome interrogante, pero yo no puedo mirarte a los ojos, así que miro al piso.

—Shu-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Eh? ¡Claro! ¿Qué pasa Sakuma-san?

—Tú...— levanto el rostro y te miro a los ojos—. ¿Tú me quieres, na no da?

Quizá la pregunta te parece extraña, lo sé por la sorpresa que se pinta en tu rostro. Pero ésta desaparece para darle paso a una sonrisa.

—¡Claro que te quiero!

¿Me quieres? ¿Es eso verdad?

—¡Eres un gran amigo, y te quiero como tal!— sonríes inocente al no saber que esa respuesta me ha roto el corazón.

—Oh…— así que sólo era eso—. ¡Yo también te quiero mucho, na no da, y Kumagoro también! ¡Shu-chan es un gran amigo de los dos!

Finjo estar rebosante de una alegría que hace mucho no me permito sentir; no me sorprende que esa haya sido tu respuesta, en realidad, pero a pesar de saberlo de antemano, duele como no tienes idea, y no quiero derrumbarme frente a ti. Aunque por dentro, me estoy muriendo. Quiero terminar esta conversación cuanto antes, alejarme de ti, ir a algún otro lugar. Escapar de la realidad, como lo he hecho durante tanto tiempo.

—Mejor entra— te digo—, K comienza a desenfun…

No hace falta terminar la frase, te despides de mí y entras antes de que K comience a lanzar tiros a diestra y siniestra. Borro mi sonrisa falsa, dado paso a mi tristeza en cuanto la puerta se cierra.

—Un amigo— repito en cuanto me quedo solo a mitad del pasillo—. Después de todo, siempre seremos sólo amigos, ¿no es así, Shuichi?

Doy media vuelta y camino en dirección de la cabina de grabación de Nittle Grasper. Noriko se enojará mucho si no llego a tiempo, quizá Touma ya esté con ella y solo me esperen a mí. Será mejor que me apresure si no quiero sentir la ira de mi amiga.

—¡Vamos na no da!—le digo a Kumagoro, como si realmente pudiera escucharme y hablar conmigo—. ¡Y después comeremos helado!— agrego, pues es lo único que, quizá, pueda alegrarme el día.


End file.
